


Giving In, Letting Go

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Link, Kink, M/M, Sub!Rhett, Urophilia/Watersports, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett confesses one of his kinky fantasies. Link is up for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In, Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Wendy, who is certainly not shy about what she wants to read about.  
> And to Conrad, who is unfailingly supportive, and doesn't balk or groan when I spew ideas at him at three in the morning.

Something’s up with Rhett. 

Link is lying on the sofa with his knees comfortably bent and his head resting in Rhett’s lap, turned towards the television. Normally, Rhett would be relaxed, leaning back with one arm behind his head and the other stroking Link’s hair languidly. It’s how they always rest after eating dinner. Sometimes they put on a movie, sometimes they channel surf, fighting half-heartedly over the remote. Tonight they’re watching some National Geographic program that involves gigantic porcupines in Africa, but Link isn’t listening and suspected Rhett wasn’t, either. 

Rhett keeps fidgeting, trying to stroke Link’s hair like usual and repeatedly proving unable to keep a consistent rhythm. He jostles Link’s head uncomfortably every minute or so as he shifts his legs, restless. Link could feel the tension in Rhett’s hands, in his stiff posture, even in the way the man’s thighs felt beneath his head.

“Rhett?” Link finally asks, rolling his head in Rhett’s lap until he was able to look up at the handsome face of his lover. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Hmmm?” Rhett’s jaw tenses and he glances down at Link briefly. “Nothing, Link, it’s fine.”

His words sound forced, but not quite annoyed. Link frowns, trying to interpret the curt tone and failing. Rhett places a hand back on Link’s head, and it feels almost dismissive, like he wants Link to roll over and shut up.

Nothing makes Link more petulant than Rhett pushing him away, so he sits up sharply. 

“What the heck, Rhett? Are you mad at me?” 

“What? No!” Rhett looks surprised and tries to urge him to lie back down with a hand on Link’s shoulder. Link struggles until Rhett gives up with a sigh.

“It’s not you, Link, seriously. I’m just a little frustrated with myself, okay?” Rhett rubs a hand over his eyes, and suddenly Link notices that what he first read as an irritated expression is actually nothing of the sort.

Feeling bad for his outburst, Link puts his head back into Rhett’s lap, rubbing his cheek into Rhett’s thigh. “Frustrated? Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Link screws up his face, about to complain, and Rhett quickly corrects himself. “I’m tryin’ to figure out how to bring it up and I’m not ready.”

“Oh.” Link blinks. “Is it something serious?”

“No, not really. Its just…something I want to do with you.” Rhett manages a smile that looks almost natural. “Just wait, baby, alright? I’ll tell you when I can.”

They watch the rest of the program in silence. Link tingles with burning curiosity, a million questions racing through his mind, but manages to hold his tongue until the end of the show. When the music switches to a loud commercial jingle, he looks up at Rhett with his best pleading face, complete with wide questioning eyes, until the big man sighs again with a little smile on his lips. 

“Okay, okay. I know you’re impatient, Link.”

“How would _you_ feel if I hinted at something like that and didn’t elaborate?”

“Probably the same way, although I’m sure I’d complain more,” Rhett laughs. He licks his lips like he’s nervous. “I’ll just come out and say it. I really want to try something new tonight.”

Link grins. “Oh yeah?” Images flash through his mind of all the things they’d discussed, all the dirty things Rhett’s whispered in his ear as they made love, everything Link has confessed in return. “Like what?”

“I want you to be in control tonight, Link,” he begins slowly, falteringly.

“That’s not new,” Link teases, a bit disappointed at that anticlimactic announcement. Since they’d finally admitted their true feelings to each other months earlier, they’ve played around with dominant and submissive roles, exploring their own boundaries and desires in each. It didn’t make sense that Rhett would be so reluctant to open up about his thoughts if that’s all he’d been considering.

Rhett is silent for a long moment.

“I know, but this time…I want you to really humiliate me,” the blonde finally says. “Hurt me. I want to be…talked down to, slapped around, that sort of thing. I want to be objectified and treated like I don’t matter. I know we’ve done a few things like that before, but you’re usually so caring and gentle even when you’re dominant. I don’t want that tonight, Link. I want you to call me names. Threaten me. And, um…well, that could be it, if that’s all you want, but…Remember what you and I talked about, that first night together?”

Link tries to ignore the images flashing through his brain and casts his mind back. “We talked about a lot of things.”

“Right, yeah. I mean when I told you one of my biggest fetishes…about the control stuff, and then I mentioned…” Rhett can’t seem to say it. He rubs the back of his own neck, sheepish.

“Spit it out, Rhett,” Link urges, too impatient to try to coax it out of him.

“Well, it was actually you, Link. You mentioned…making me…”

Something clicks in Link’s mind, and he remembers. “Making you wet yourself,” Link blurts out. Rhett sucks in a sharp gasp and nods once, jerkily. He can’t seem to meet Link’s eyes.

Link allows him a moment to swallow his embarrassment and uses the time to reflect on the idea, playing around with different scenarios in his head. Could he really do this? Would it just be awkward, or would it be as hot as Rhett wants it to be? He’s not worried about whether or not he’ll enjoy it himself; that’s secondary. Making Rhett happy is pleasure enough for Link.

Rhett composes himself and glances at Link a bit anxiously. “Are you weirded out or somethin’? I’d understand, man. It’s sort of…out there.” He rubs a hand over his mouth and shuffles one leg, making Link’s head bounce. 

“No, no,” Link assures him. “I’m just thinking. If you want it, I wanna give it to you.”

“Tonight?” Rhett asks, hopeful.

Link smiles. “Sure, baby. Anything for you, Rhett. I guess we have to get one thing started now, though.” He sits up and heads to the kitchen, grabbing the water pitcher from the fridge.

“What?” Rhett calls after him. “What do you mean, start something now?”

Link pours a glass of cold water and brings it back to his best friend. “Start drinking. You’re gonna need it.”

…

Later, after some time spent researching, planning and rehearsing, Link closes his laptop and heads downstairs to where Rhett is lounging on the sofa with the most recent _Time_ magazine. He’s obviously trying hard to look calm, but Link can see the apprehension in his eyes as he approaches.

“Hey, Link,” he greets, dog-earing the page he’s on and putting the magazine down on the coffee table. “What’s up?” 

This was it. Now or never. Link’s arm shoots out and grabs Rhett by the hair, painfully pulling him upright. Rhett yelps and reacts by trying to push Link’s arm away – but then, a moment later, he drops his arms to his sides, accepting the pain. Heat coils in Link’s stomach.

“Safeword?” Link asks, even though he already knows. His throat has gone a little dry at the thought of what Rhett wants, and what he plans on giving him.

“Cuttlefish,” Rhett groans through clenched teeth. “Oww, Link, my hair!”

“Shut up and take off your clothes. Everything but your underwear.”

Rhett struggles a little, seemingly for show rather than out of actual pain, and Link slaps him across the face. Rhett’s head whips to the side from the force and his mouth drops open, shocked. Link immediately stops breathing, incredulous at how hard he just struck his best friend and lover. Rhett’s reaction, though, calms him down considerably. After the initial shock of the blow, the blonde man lets out a little moan, rough and low. Link reads pleasure in his body language.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett says, looking up at Link. He really does sound apologetic. Rhett doesn’t often sound emotional, or vulnerable, and it’s ridiculously sexy. It helps Link get himself into character.

“You’d better be,” Link hisses, trying to sound as threatening as possible. “Get those clothes off, before I hit you again.”

Rhett immediately disrobes, moving as quickly as he can. Soon there’s a pile of discarded clothing on the couch and he’s down to his underwear. Link grabs him by the waist, turning him around and giving him a hard slap on the ass. Rhett’s legs stiffen, but he arches his back slightly to push his ass out like he’s asking for more. Link gives it to him, slapping his other cheek, and then squeezing with both hands roughly.

“I like that. You look good,” Link murmurs. “Now, stay still while I put this on you,” he adds, reaching into his pocket.

Rhett cranes his neck to see what Link’s holding. It’s a plain black blindfold. Link had thought about using their personalized sleeping mask blindfolds, but decided it might create serious tension at work when they next wore them on Good Mythical Morning. 

Rhett bites his lip, but doesn’t seem frightened as Link slips it over his eyes and secures it in place.

“Are you scared, Rhett?” Link squeezes the back of Rhett’s neck possessively, fingers curling over sweaty skin.

“No.”

“No, _sir_ ,” Link corrects, and watches as Rhett swallows hard.

“No, sir,” Rhett repeats, a bit huskily.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. If you disobey me, Rhett, I’m going to be very unhappy with you.” Link seizes Rhett’s jaw and pulls him towards his own face. He kisses Rhett hungrily, brutally, and bites his lip so hard that Rhett gasps into Link’s mouth. Hands wrap around Link’s waist hesitantly, but Link slaps them away. 

“Hands behind your back,” he commands, and though Rhett looks shocked, he does as he’s told. 

Rhett’s body is incredible to look at. Link appreciates the chance to admire it unhindered, running his hands firmly over the man’s shoulders, down his chest, across his stomach. He wants to press his lips all over the pale body being offered to him but resists the urge, instead leaning in to sink his teeth into where Rhett’s neck meets his shoulder. The taller man chokes back a moan as Link bites down hard and then sucks a dark bruise over the sharp indents left in Rhett’s skin.

“You like it when I hurt you, don’t you, Rhett?”

“Yes, sir, that feels so good,” moans Rhett, chest heaving. “Please, give me more.”

Link growls in response and drops to one knee, grabbing Rhett’s waist and biting at his hip. He grinds his teeth down even harder than before, making Rhett cry out in wordless pain and pleasure. When he pulls back Link is pleased to see how clear the bite mark stands out against the otherwise unblemished skin. His sharp canines leave the deepest indents. It would only take a little more pressure to make Rhett bleed.

“Mine,” he growls, fingers pressing painfully against Rhett’s wounds. “You’re mine, Rhett. I own you. You’re nothing but my toy to play with, to use however I want.”

“Yours, sir, all yours, always,” Rhett agrees mindlessly. His face is twisted in pain, but he’s breathing like he does when Link sucks him off.

“So easy for me. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you, slut?” Link drops a hand to Rhett’s groin and pushes lightly, just above his cock. 

“Link, no, I have to pee so bad, you’ll make me – ”

“What did you just call me?”

“I’m serious, I – ”

Link grabs a nipple and twists roughly, making Rhett yelp in pain. “Sir, please,” he begs, his voice rising in pitch. Link doesn’t relent until Rhett goes limp, and then he releases Rhett’s nipple. Rhett exhales hard in relief.

“Stay still. I’ll be right back. I’m going to show you what’s going to happen if you anger me again.”

Link’s heart is racing as he ducks into the kitchen and reaches into the sink. This is something he’s researched, but not mentioned to Rhett. _Threaten me,_ Rhett had said, and Link meant to make good on that desire. He’s peeled and carved a small piece of ginger, making a little notch at one end so there’s a flared base, for safety. The smell is immediately recognizable. He brings it back into the living room and passes it beneath Rhett’s nose.

“Do you know what this is?”

Rhett takes a shuddering breath. “It’s…ginger, sir?”

“Do you know what this would feel like inside of you?”

Rhett’s jaw drops, and his body goes tense. “Sir, it would…it would burn. It would hurt.”

“That’s right. Now you won’t forget your manners, will you? Otherwise I’ll have to bend you over and put this in your tight little ass. Then I’ll spank you until you’re crying and you won’t be able sit for a week.”

Rhett is trembling now. His knees knock together. Link rarely sees his friend in such a vulnerable, unsure state, and Rhett’s never been scared of Link before. It makes him want to soothe, to kiss and hold and comfort Rhett until the man is smiling and confident again. But he resists the urge. Tonight is about testing boundaries, pushing limits, and giving Rhett exactly what he asked for. 

“Do you understand?” he barks at Rhett.

“I understand. Sir.”

“Repeat what I told you will happen if you don’t obey me.”

Rhett bites his lip, and his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. “If…if I disobey, then you’ll put the ginger inside me, and spank me.”

“That’s right, slut. You don’t want that, trust me.” 

Link goes to drop the piece of ginger back into the bowl of cold water. “You still have to pee, Rhett?” he asks upon re-entering the living room.

“Yes, sir. Badly.” Rhett’s voice is scratchy and raw, like he’s been yelling.

“Come here.” 

Rhett walks with jerky, unsure steps towards the sound of Link’s voice, and Link reaches out when he’s close enough to pull the taller man against him. The feeling of Rhett nearly naked in his arms, completely helpless and submissive, makes Link want to just bend him over and fuck him senseless. Instead, he scrapes his fingernails up Rhett’s ribs and all the way to his throat, where he lightly grabs and squeezes, not trying to cut off his air flow but expressing his complete control over the other man’s body. Rhett sags into the touch.

Link looks at him in wonder, handling the weight of the man’s complete trust in him and marvelling at its meaning. He’s glad Rhett is unable to see him right now, otherwise he’d never be able to act convincingly. There’s a soft, silly smile on his face as he gazes down at the beautiful man in his arms. The blindfold was a wise choice. It was helpful for Link not to have to focus as much on staying in character, so he could instead focus on the scenario he’d so carefully planned.

“Follow me,” Link tells him, letting his throat go in favour of taking Rhett’s elbow in his hand to guide him. He leads Rhett up the stairs slowly, very mindful of how off-balance a blindfold could make him feel. When they get to the bathroom Link flicks on the light with his free hand and reaches to open the shower curtain. It’s a little nerve-wracking to try and guide Rhett into the empty bathtub – Link has to be the caretaker, he can’t let Rhett slip or fall – but he manages to help Rhett step in and turn around to face Link.

“Kneel down,” Link commands, still holding Rhett steady. Rhett obeys, awkwardly folding his long limbs down into the bathtub and wincing a bit. It’s got to be uncomfortable for him, but he doesn’t complain.

“Can I take the blindfold off, sir?” Rhett asks, plaintively. 

Link almost shudders at Rhett’s pleading voice. Reducing the big man to this state makes him feel so powerful, even dangerous. “No,” he says firmly. “Keep it on. If you try and take it off before I say so, you’ll regret it, I promise.”

“Oh,” Rhett whispers, ducking his head as if to hide how pink his face has become. “Okay, sir. I’m sorry.”

Link is once again grateful that Rhett can’t see him. He, too, is unsure of what they’re about to do, and he doesn’t want Rhett to be able to see that uncertainty on his face. The illusion of calm, dominating control was essential for this scene.

“You’re forgiven this time, whore.” Link takes a deep breath, absorbing the scene in front of him. Rhett’s in tight white briefs, every curve of his package outlined sharply. He’s holding on to the side of the tub with one hand for balance. When he shifts a little, Link can see how his knees are already reddening from the pain of kneeling on such a hard surface. 

“How long you stay here depends on you,” Link told him. “You’re not getting up until I’m done with you.”

“Sir, please,” Rhett’s stomach heaves a bit. “I’m gonna…I have to…”

“I know, I know. You’ve got to go so bad, don’t you?”

“I do – but I – I can’t – ”

“You can, Rhett. You will. You can wait here and writhe in pain all night if you want, but eventually you’ll let go for me.”

“Ohhh, gosh, sir.” Rhett’s mouth falls open as he squirms restlessly. “It feels so wrong.”

His anguish is exquisite to Link’s ears, and he grins. When he glances in the mirror over the sink, it looks more like a snarl. 

“I know, Rhett. It is wrong. It’s nasty. You’re gonna make a mess, aren’t you? You dirty boy. Can’t control yourself.”

Rhett’s loud, ragged breaths turn into whimpers and his mouth twists up in humiliation. Link is pretty sure that he’s not exaggerating anything for the sake of the scene. He feels a jolt of sympathy for Rhett. It must feel so alien, sitting in an empty bathtub, being watched but unable to see, fighting to overcome the mental boundaries that made it so difficult for people to wet themselves.

Rhett swallows audibly and the muscles in his thighs flex. “Oh, oh, sir, oh fuck, fuck…I can’t, I – I’m sorry, I can’t help it, I can’t stop it. Sir. Sir, please.”

“Do it, then,” Link tells him, lacing his voice with scorn and pretending to be ignorant of his friend’s obvious embarrassment. “Go.”

A sharp cry, almost a sob, escapes Rhett as he finally lets go of his bladder. There’s a lot of urine; Link had made him drink two big cups of coffee, half a bottle of iced tea, and at least three full glasses of water. And it’s been hours. 

Rhett’s briefs soak through and turn translucent. His cock is visible through the fabric. For half a minute, the only sound in the room is a faint trickling noise as the excess fluid travels to the tub’s drain and spills down. Link is transfixed, eyes wide, his mind a mess of new sensations. He’s witnessing such a private, embarrassing moment, and it feels as intimate as sex.

“Oh, my gosh…unh…” Rhett rocks back and forth a little, hands slipping on the sides of the tub. Link tenses, ready to catch him if he seems in danger of losing his balance, but Rhett holds on.

“Look at you,” Link snarls as Rhett’s stream of pee slows. “I’m going to have to put a diaper on you, aren’t I?”

“No, no, please, don’t! Please, not that. I don't...don't make me...Sir...”

Link is startled to see Rhett’s face screw up, like he’s really crying. He doesn’t use the safeword, though, so Link doesn’t comfort him. 

“I don’t see any other choice, Rhett. If you can’t control yourself like a good boy, I’ll have to make sure you behave. Now, what are we going to do about your mess?”

There’s a lot of piss in the tub, faintly yellow. It doesn’t smell like much. The hair on Rhett’s thighs is damp and matted down, and as Link watches, little drops of liquid begin to patter down on the bathtub floor from where it’s pooled in the material around each leg. Rhett’s underwear is unable to soak up any more. Rhett shivers and his legs break out in goosebumps as the air hits his wet skin.

Link’s breath comes in short, quick gasps. It’s strangely hot, even though he’s never, ever thought about a scene like this, not even in his filthiest fantasies. When he had mentioned it before, he had been more focused on talking dirty to drive Rhett crazy – it wasn’t something that had actually been part of any secret desire.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m all wet. I’m sorry,” Rhett moans, sounding completely helpless. “Am I done now? Please, let me stand up…let me wash up.”

“No. Not yet. I’ve still got to teach you a lesson, for being such a messy boy,” Link snaps at him as he unzips his pants. When he’s got his dick out, he steps closer to the tub and grabs Rhett by the hair, forcing his head back. 

“Open your mouth, slut,” he hisses, hoping he’s not going too far.

Rhett hesitates at first, but does as he’s told. He's wincing a bit, and Link knows that he's guessed what's coming to him.

“Good, Rhett. That’s good.” This will be the hard part, Link knows. Mental barriers were incredibly strong. It was like Link’s brain was digging in its heels. Link could pee in front of people without trouble at public urinals, but never has he peed _on_ somebody before. As delicious as the sight of Rhett on his knees is, Link closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths, then glances only briefly at Rhett’s face to aim before he lets go.

The stream of piss arcs perfectly upward but hits a little low, splattering Rhett’s chin and throat. Link uses the hand in Rhett’s hair and the one on his own cock to angle them both better until he manages to get it into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett winces when it hits his tongue but doesn’t close his mouth. It’s a lot to take – Link had drunk as much, or maybe even more than Rhett, and had been holding it for just as long. He sighs in relief, watching Rhett’s mouth fill and how the excess trickles over his cheeks, down his neck, down his chest. He’s soaking wet, filthy and shivering, and when he tries to swallow, he gags. The harsh, raw noise echoes off the bathroom walls.

Link feels a little sorry, and loosens his grip on Rhett’s hair slightly. “That’s a good boy,” he praises Rhett. “Taking your punishment so well. I’m proud of you.”

Rhett doesn’t try to swallow a second time, and his mouth quickly fills up like a little cup and overflows again. He seems to appreciate the words of praise, and takes the rest of his ‘punishment’ in obedient silence. Link groans in relief and pleasure as he feels the force of the stream lessen and then die off entirely. He stares down at Rhett, dirty and beautiful, wet and exposed, submissive. There’s piss all over him, even dripping from his beard. His posture is defeated, embarrassed. Despite whatever shame he’s feeling, Link can see his cock beginning to stiffen through his wet underwear.

“How did you like that?” Link stroked Rhett’s hair roughly, petting him like an animal. “You’re actually getting excited, you slut. Covered in piss, and you still want me to touch you, don’t you, Rhett?”

“Yes, sir,” Rhett moans thickly.

“What makes you think I want you? Nasty bitch.”

“I’d…I’d do anything…Link…I mean, sir…Want to make it good for you. I will. Promise.”

“Take those disgusting briefs off. Jerk off for me. You’re going to come, right here, covered in your own filth. I’m not touching you.”

Rhett’s head falls forward, hiding the expression on his face, but he wriggles out of the wet underwear and grasps his own cock. It doesn’t take long at all to get it to full hardness. Link feels himself getting aroused at the sight, but wills himself to ignore it. This is about Rhett, all about Rhett. His own needs can wait until later.

“Good boy. Finger yourself. There’s lube on your left.” 

Rhett almost knocks the bottle over, reaching blindly. He pumps some of the clear slippery gel into his hand and sits against the back of the tub, knees bent, legs spread. He strokes himself with one hand and uses the lubed one to probe at himself, rubbing over his hole.

“Put them inside you. Two at once,” commands Link.

“Ohh, ow,” Rhett scrunches up his face as he plunges his index and middle finger halfway into his asshole. “That hurts…but, oh, it feels good too…” He jerks himself faster, hips arching.

“I didn’t ask you what it felt like. I don't care. Just do it and stop whining. You love this, I know you do.”

Rhett shuts his mouth and begins to thrust his fingers in and out in time with his hand on his dick. Link watches him fall apart, feeling possessive and proud.

“You know what you look like?” Link asked him, voice ragged. “You look cheap. Used. Disgusting. You’re lucky I even make time for you.”

Link spits a gob of saliva onto Rhett’s chest before he’s even thought about what he’s doing. He’s almost shocked at his own behavior, but Rhett’s strokes get even faster, harder, and a moan falls from his wet pink lips. 

_He_ likes _it,_ Link realized, incredulous. He almost reaches out to stroke Rhett’s head but remembers to stay in character, instead gripping a handful of hair tightly at the last second and pulling on it hard. Staring down at Rhett's erect cock, wet and red and enormous, Link feels an animalistic hunger flare up within himself, hot as fire. 

“My little plaything,” Link grits out, shaking Rhett’s head a little for emphasis. “Just a mouth and an ass to fuck, that’s all you are. My fucktoy. That’s all you’re worth.”

“Yes, Link. I mean, yes sir.”

Link lets that one slide, figuring that Rhett is already pushed to his limits. “That’s right, slut,” he hisses, trying to pour every ounce of derision and mocking into his words. “Now come for me, Rhett.”

Rhett comes almost exactly on command with a sharp, animalistic cry, bucking into his hand as he spurts his thick white seed over his own stomach. Before he can wipe it off, Link grabs Rhett’s wrist and controls his hand, forcing the blonde to scoop up his own come. Link then lifts the hand to Rhett’s face, wiping the come over his lips, nose and beard. The rest gets rubbed into Rhett’s hair. Rhett takes it, unmoving, except for the involuntary little muscle twitches that he always gets after he comes. His fingers are still inside his ass, Link notices, watching Rhett slowly collapse like he has no strength left to hold himself up.

“Good slut,” Link says softly. He wipes his own hand through the spit on Rhett’s chest and smears that over his face, too. Then, he gently reaches down and helps Rhett pull the fingers out of himself.

Rhett whimpers as he loses the physical contact with Link again. “Let me take it off,” he begs, hands going to the blindfold. “I can’t stand this any more. Please. Please, sir.”

“Yes, you’re allowed, take it off,” Link tells him, and Rhett rips the piece of fabric off his head before Link’s done talking. 

Rhett blinks hard in the sudden bright light, looking down at the mess on his body and in the tub, and then up at Link. He _has_ been crying, Link notices with shock that hits him like a punch to the stomach. His face is streaked with bodily fluids, his own and Link’s, spit and come and piss. Link feels absurdly guilty, even though he knew Rhett could have safeworded out at any time.

“Link…”

“Shh, hold on, Rhett.”

Link quickly strips down and starts the water, testing it with his hand until it’s warm but not too hot. “Stand up, baby, I’ve got you,” he says soothingly to Rhett as he steps into the bathtub and pulls the shower curtain closed. “It’s all over, you did so good.”

“Link, I need you. Just hold me for a bit,” Rhett whispers, getting to his feet slowly and reaching his arms out. 

Link quickly turns the shower on with one hand and embraces Rhett tenderly. He feels the tension in his friend’s shoulders loosen immediately as Link’s hands stroke his back. Rhett clutches his waist like a drowning man and presses his face into the mass of thick dark hair as the water soaks them both, cleaning away the evidence of what had just happened, save for the bite marks on Rhett’s neck and hip. Those are already turning a deep purple. Everyone who sees Rhett shirtless will know that somebody owns him. The thought makes Link smile.

“Are you okay, baby?” Link asks, kissing Rhett’s chest. He can feel Rhett’s heart racing and how his chest heaves as he breathes hard.

“I think so,” Rhett says into his hair after a few moments, sounding a bit more like his normal self. “Gosh, Link, I feel kind of shaky and weak. My knees are on fire. That was so intense. You…wow, Link, I can’t believe how dominating you can be!”

“Did you like it?” 

“I loved it,” Rhett answered immediately. “I was kind of scared, and I still feel…I don’t know, kind of strange. Like I’m recovering from something. It was so weird to have you sound so angry with me. But it was good, even better than I thought it would be. You…Jeeze, Link, I knew you were gonna make me pee myself, but I didn’t expect you to do it in my mouth.”

“But it felt good? I got a little freaked out when I noticed you’d been crying.” 

“It didn’t taste the greatest, but it was freakin’ incredible,” Rhett admits. “I felt…I can’t explain it, but it was good. So good.” He shivers, then adds, “When you spit on me…oh, golly, that was hot. You liked it too, right?”

Hearing Rhett’s normal speaking voice helps ground Link. “I liked having you be so submissive. I didn’t expect to like peeing and spitting on you, but…” He had to grin. “You’re right, it was incredibly hot.” 

“I liked it when you said that I’m just your fucktoy.” Rhett squeezes Link more tightly. “That was exactly what I needed. We’ll do it again, right?”

“Of course. But for now, let me just take care of you,” Link says, looking up to meet Rhett’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Rhett moans, and they kiss softly.

Link does everything for Rhett, mindful of the man’s recovery from such an intense ordeal. He massages Rhett’s back, his chest, his shoulders, as the tall man slowly relaxes under his touch and the heat of the water. Link shampoos his dark honey-coloured hair, rinses, conditions. With a cloth lathered in spicy-scented shower gel, he washes Rhett all over, head to toe. Even when he turns the shower off, he doesn’t want Rhett to do so much as grab a towel.

“Let me,” Link tells him, taking Rhett’s hand and guiding him out onto a towel thrown on the floor. He takes a fluffier fresh towel and pats Rhett dry, rubbing him down all over, and then grabs his bathrobe. Rhett lets him put it on as if he were a little kid, patiently holding out his arms to get the sleeves on and letting Link tie the belt. Only when Rhett is warm and dry does Link take care of himself. He dries himself and his hair and combs it carefully, watching Rhett watch him in the bathroom mirror.

“Thank you,” Rhett says softly, putting his arms around Link’s waist from behind. “I love you so much.” He kisses the back of Link’s head and sighs contentedly. 

“I love you too, Rhett. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Link has found out that good sex makes Rhett more cuddly and affectionate than usual, even clingy, but in a sweet way. It’s kind of adorable to be snuggled by someone so much taller than him. Rhett’s long arms can completely envelop Link, and he loves it. 

“I’m glad you had fun too. But next time, it’s my turn to be in control,” Rhett’s teeth lightly bite at the nape of Link’s neck. “And I might not let you off so easily.”

Link squirms around and purposely rubs his backside against Rhett’s crotch, teasing. “Oh yeah? I _have_ been quite naughty, haven’t I?”

“Mmhmm. I think someone might need a spanking.” 

Link laughs, but Rhett’s huge hand on his collarbone quiets him.

“You think that’s funny?” His voice takes on a familiar, controlling tone. “Where did you leave that piece of ginger, Link?”

Link’s eyes grow huge, and Rhett grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and hits! Your continued support and advice is and always will be incredibly appreciated.


End file.
